A StarClan moment
by Dark Unicorn Lurking
Summary: random oneshots about cats in StarClan..Bluestar &Oakheart Silverstream & Feathertail
1. Bluestar & Oakheart

**A random little oneshot about Bluestar and Oakheart...extremely stupid but I wrote it in 11 minutes without any muse so forgive me...**

**Until then, enjoy or flame or REVIEW!**

**_-Dark Unicorn Lurking_**

* * *

A blue-gray queen stalked through the dew-covered grass, her tail held high. Her blue eyes, like chips of moonlight, glanced around the forest before she slipped down the slope to stand at a blindingly white pool. As she let her eyesight adjust, she bent down to lap at its crystal depths.

At once, her mind filled with the glory of StarClan and transported to the days she had been leader of ThunderClan. She blinked and the fragmented images on the pool's surface solidified into the picture of two identical cats that stood over the dying body of another. Her heart ached with the pain of the decision she had made so long ago; loyalty to the Clan before loyalty to your kin. "Oh Mistyfoot," she murmured as she reached a paw out to touch the queen that shimmered on the pool's surface.

"Bluestar?" A soft voice called out from the shadows before the cat revealed itself. Her mind cleared as did the Moonpool's surface as she turned to face the intruder. "Oakheart," she acknowledged with an icy hint to her voice. The bracken-colored tom flicked his ears uneasily, having caught the tone of her voice. "Bluestar, the meeting is about to begin. StarClan waits only for you."

Bluestar turned on Oakheart with a snarl. "Cannot StarClan wait so that a lone member can reflect and remember the life and love she left behind?" Oakheart drew back then lashed his tail in agitation. "I barely knew them Oakheart! Why did I have to give them to you?" Instead of rage, the queen only felt remorse. She glanced back at the pool where Mistyfoot's image had appeared again along with Firestar and the rest of ThunderClan.

Oakheart glanced at the pool as well, feeling his own heart break at knowing he could have never been there to mentor his kits. As Bluestar closed her eyes in pain, he walked over to her and pressed his muzzle to her head. A slow, rumbling purr came from him as they sat there—ThunderClan leader and RiverClan deputy—sharing the loves, lives, and kits that they had lost together.


	2. Silverstream & Feathertail

Major spoilers for Starlight and the New Prophecy! Silverstream and Feathertail

ENJOY!

* * *

A silver tabby queen padded along the trail away from the Moonpool, her blue eyes sad. Her mate from ThunderClan was missing and even the StarClan cats, her included, did not know where he was. A soft sigh escaped her as she raised her eyes to the moving stars of Silverpelt.

Her thoughts traveled back to when she had been alive and a member of RiverClan. She had died giving birth to Graystripe's kits and every time she watched him and Stormfur, her heart ached. She had watched Feathertail too, before she had given her life to save the WindClan tom, Crowfeather.

Each thought of her mate and kits seemed to wound her heart even more, like claws sinking into a fresh piece of prey. Each moment she had spent away from them was another second that she knew she had lost. "Oh Graystripe! Where are you?" Her voice pleaded to every plant, animal, rock, and water source that made up StarClan territory.

A crack in the undergrowth behind her, made the queen spin, her ears flat against her head. As another queen, identical to the other, stepped out she relaxed. "Silverstream," the newcomer said softly, padding over to her. "We know that Graystripe is alive, even if we can't see him. That alone should comfort you."

Silverstream looked at her daughter and flicked her ears uncomfortably. "I know Feathertail," she mewed after a heartbeat of uneasy silence. "But do not tell me that knowing Crowfeather is alive and in love with the ThunderClan medicine cat is a great comfort to you."

Feathertail lowered her blue eyes, knowing that her mother spoke the truth. "It may not be a giant comfort for me but knowing that I can always watch over him until he joins me in StarClan helps." For a moment she looked lost, as if wondering why she had accepted that Crowfeather fall in love with Leafpool.

Silverstream purred and then padded over to her daughter, brushing her flank with her tail. "They have a destiny together," Silverstream murmured as Feathertail pressed her head against her mother's shoulder. "They are happy but you will always be the first cat he loved in his heart and soon enough, he will join you once his destiny, and hers, has been fulfilled."

They sat there, two identical silver queens, one slightly taller than the other, and watched the cats they loved in the Moonpool. Both of their hearts were grieving but one's wound was still fresh compared to the other's slowly healing heart.


End file.
